Bouffe et Orgasme
by savine2b
Summary: Emmett arrivera-t-il à passer sa dernière épreuve sans soucis? Je suis nulle pour les résumés. Le mieux c'est encore de venir lire!


**Coucou tout le monde.**

**Voici un petit OS fait pour le concours du forum lovelemon-in-fic. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps de le terminer à temps ! mais c'est pas grave ça sera pour une prochaine fois ! lol !**

**Merci à caro30 de son aide pour le lemon. Caro tu es mon petit Larousse illustrée personnel ;)**

**Merci à Spuffy pour sa relecture.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**OOoooOO**

Ma dernière épreuve ! Je peux le faire, je suis un gagnant. J'adore la compétition et rien ne me résiste. J'ai la force en moi. Je suis bâti pour la compétition. Je ne suis pas un de ces trous du cul ! Les situations extrêmes ça me connaît et le pire c'est que j'adore ça ! Ok je ne pensais quand même pas que ça irai jusque là, mais si il faut en passer par là pour être un des leur alors je le ferai.

Demain c'était la rentrée et je voulais absolument faire parti de leur groupe comme mon père avant moi. C'était une question d'honneur. Si mon paternel y était arrivé alors je pouvais le faire moi aussi. Rentrer dans l'Elite du campus.

Je plongeais ma main dans le petit sac en velours noir qu'un des gars de la confrérie me tendait. J'en sorti un petit papier plié en quatre.

Je soufflais un grand coup et entrepris de déplier le morceau de papier lentement. Tous les mecs autour de moi me fixaient. Le verdict tomba.

_**« Bouffe et Orgasme »**_

Voilà qui était intéressant ! Les deux trucs les plus importants à mes yeux. Mais j'étais quand même dubitatif. J'essayais de m'imaginer quelle épreuve pouvait se cacher derrière ces trois petits mots.

Est-ce que je devais simuler un orgasme en bouffant des pizzas en plein milieu du campus ? Bouffer des cuisses de grenouille en matant un film porno ? Lécher le corps d'une superbe gonzesse recouverte de Nutella ? Ou encore pire sucer un mec dont la bite était imbibée de miel ? Pour la dernière ils pouvaient tous allez se faire foutre. Moi vivant, aucune bite ne rentrerait dans ma bouche ! Parole d'Emmett Mc Carty !

J'avais fait le larbin de Sam pendant 3 jours. Récurer les chiottes à la brosse à dent qui devait être la mienne mais n'allez pas dire que c'était celle de Newton ! Ok c'était pas très réglo, mais ce mec je pouvais pas le sentir et ça dès notre première rencontre. Ce con avait rigolé quand je m'étais lavé les dents avec le matin suivant mais je rigolais encore plus quand à son tour il se les frottait, fier de lui en se foutant de ma gueule.

Maintenant c'était à son tour de tirer son papier et dit tout haut qu'il avait eu « chaud et froid ». Quel programme ! Je l'imaginais déjà habiller d'une doudoune en plein sauna. Ou sinon à poils dans un des frigos du pensionnat. Même les deux à la fois. Perso j'étais content de la mienne. De mon épreuve. La dernière.

_ C'est bon les gars vous avez vos missions. Emmett dans le salon et toi Mike tu vas avec Black.

Je fus poussé dans le salon du dortoir par deux mecs. Je sais même pas si à eux deux il arrivait à ma taille. Mais bon… je les laissais faire. Ça leur donnera l'impression d'être important.

D'un coup d'œil furtif je fis le tour du salon. Il n'était pas immense mais c'était déjà pas mal d'avoir un lieu où se détendre après les cours. Trois canapés se dressaient en plein milieu. Je m'approchais et vis sur la table basse un saladier entier de Chamalow. Je crois que j'avais trouvé le sens du premier mot. « Bouffe ». J'en mi un dans ma bouche tout en m'installant sur un des divans. J'allais pour me resservir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une superbe blonde. Elle était magnifique. Grande. Un corps de rêve. Et de ces putains de pare-choc ! Rien qu'à la regarder ma bite commençait déjà à se réveiller.

Elle s'approcha de moi. Elle était vêtue d'un peignoir rouge sang. De fin escarpins de la même couleur chaussaient ses pieds.

J'allais pour me lever mais elle me fit signe de rester à ma place en rajoutant :

_ Assis.

Waouh ! Une femme autoritaire ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Ô oui ma cocotte je ferais tout ce que tu veux du moment que tu me fasses du bien.

_ Je suis ton dernier challenge.

Elle prit le récipient rempli de friandise et le posa à ma droite tout en se mettant à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Les pans de son peignoir glissèrent de sur ses jambes, les libérant ainsi que ses cuisses. Son touché me fit l'effet d'une grenade dans mon calbute. Cette fille était une bombe.

Elle se repositionna sur moi pour se réajuster frôlant de plein fouet ma queue en feu dans mon pantalon. Je rejetais la tête en arrière en soufflant un grand coup pour essayer, et je dis bien essayer, de remettre mais idées en place. Mais j'avais un gros défaut. Enfin plus un problème qu'un défaut. Dès que mon sexe prenait le dessus, mon cerveau ne réagissait plus. A croire que l'irrigation de l'un coupait celle de l'autre !

_ Reste calme mon beau. Me dit-elle en prenant mes cheveux d'une poigne de fer pour m'obliger à la regarder. Je disais donc que j'étais ta dernière épreuve. Le but du jeu est de finir tout ces chamalow avant que tu n'arrives à la jouissance et crois moi je suis une experte à ce petit jeu là !

Tout en me parlant, ses mains descendaient vers ma chemise. Défaisant un par un chaque bouton de cette dernière. Laissant apparaître mon torse musclé. Ses doigts remontèrent sur ma peau nue jusqu'à mes épaules. Des frissons parcouraient mon échine comme si une décharge électrique avait pris possession de mon corps. Elle repoussa ma chemise qui bientôt se retrouva dans un coin de la pièce.

_ Alors mon beau c'est quoi ton prénom ?

_ Heu… Em…Emmett… et ...t…to… toi ? ohhhhhhh !

Ses dents capturèrent mon téton droit. Le mordillant. Le léchant. Le titillant. Oh putain de merde ! Emmy mon p'tit gars, soit fort. Ne me laisse pas tomber. Laisse un peu de temps à papa pour … pour… reprendre ses esprits. Pour une fois, s'il te plait ne fait le bourrin. Je te le demande, non plutôt je te supplie de ne pas jouer à Lucky Luke. Et je te promets qu'après je te laisserais jouer avec toutes les chattes qui te feront envie.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir mais pour toi ça sera Rose. Tiens manges en au moins un comme ça tu ne seras pas ridicule quand j'en aurais fini avec toi.

Rose. Ma tentatrice s'appelait donc Rose. Jolie nom mais pas le temps d'y penser trop longtemps. Je ne devais pas quitter des yeux mon objectif premier. Gagner mon droit de faire parti de cette confrérie. J'avalais rapidement la friandise et en pris une pleine poignée et la fourra dans ma bouche. Au moins comme ça je prendrais un peu d'avance.

Rose se leva et recula d'un pas, fixant son regard au mien. L'intensité de ses yeux bleus ne laissait aucun doute sur la suite des événements. Dans un geste des plus sensuels, elle tira sur la ceinture entourant sa taille et ouvrit son peignoir. Le vêtement glissa de sur ses fines épaules et tomba à ses pieds. Un soutien gorge à dentelle rouge maintenait sa poitrine des plus généreuse. Mon regard descendit plus bas pour admirer ce ridicule mini string, ne laissant rien cacher de son épilation totale. Je devenais fou. Et je ne vous parle même pas d'Emmy ! Lui, il n'attendait qu'un truc. Que je lui donne le feu vert pour la faire mienne le plus vite possible !

_ Ferme la bouche mon grand. Tu vas en perdre la moitié.

Elle émit un petit rire. Et c'est là que je m'aperçus que j'étais à la limite de baver. Bordel ! il fallait absolument que je prenne le dessus. J'allais pour la toucher, aller voir ce qui se cachait derrière cette lingerie, mais sa main claqua sur la mienne, la repoussant.

_ C'est moi qui commande. Et pour l'instant tu n'as que le droit de regarder.

Rose était déterminée à jouer les dominatrices. Les femmes fatales. Je n'avais jamais connu de relation de la sorte pas même pour un coup d'un soir. Et franchement je me voyais mal avec une laisse autour du cou et un baîllon boule dans la bouche ! Ah ça non. C'était toujours moi qui dominais les femmes durant nos rapports et pas l'inverse. Mais à ce moment précis du jeu, je me laissais faire. La laissant croire que j'étais un petit être sans défense. Attend un peu femme que je finisse tous ces chamalow et je te ferai voir qui est le vrai Emmett et croit moi tu ne vas pas être déçu ! Et d'ailleurs ne perdons pas de temps. Nouvelle bouchée enfournée.

C'est la musique qui me fit revenir au moment présent. Lasse et érotique.

Rose commença à danser devant moi. A se caresser. Débutant par sa poitrine, emprisonnant ses tétons entre ses doigts fins en les pinçant. Puis ils glissèrent lentement sur son ventre et finissant en passant une main sous son string. C'était des plus excitant de voir une femme se cajoler seule. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Sa respiration était haletante. Son corps bougeait au même rythme que ses doigts dans sa chatte. J'en pouvais plus. Ma queue me faisait trop mal. Mais putain c'est quand qu'elle s'occupe de moi ! Je veux la baiser comme c'est pas permis. Qu'elle crie mon nom. Qu'elle me supplie de continuer. Que son corps tremble sous mes coups de butoir. Que tout le monde nous entendent. Si seulement elle me laissait faire!

Et puis merde autant que je prenne un peu de plaisir moi aussi. Elle ne voulait pas que je la touche. Elle me narguait en se masturbant, alors que cela ne tienne ! Je fi sauter les boutons de mon jeans, passais la main sous mon boxer et commençait à me branler. C'était un truc que j'avais plus fait depuis des lustres puisque je trouvais toujours une âme charitable pour s'occuper de moi. Mais là j'en avais vraiment besoin. P'tit Emmy, enfin pas si petit que ça me remerciait. Je resserrais ma poigne sur lui et accélérais mes va et viens sur sa longueur. Putain que c'était bon ! Pas aussi bon que si ça avait été Rose mais ça me calmait un peu.

Puis elle refit le chemin inverse laissant des traces de son jus sur sa peau nue, avec toujours la même cadence qui faisait de moi un homme complètement attentif au moindre de ses mouvements.

_ Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à jouer tout seul. Alors lâche ça de suite et met tes mains le long de ton corps.

_ Ok mais alors fait quelque chose pour lui. Lui dis-je en fixant mon antre jambe.

_ Tu es trop impatient mon chou. Serais-tu sous pression ? rit-elle.

Rose se pencha tout en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules, me replaçant au fond de mon siège. Sa poitrine n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. _Inspire, expire._

Le mot sensuel n'était pas assez fort pour la définir et à ce niveau là il ne fallait pas demander à mon cerveau de trouver un synonyme. Il était mort. Aux oubliettes. Parti dans des profondeurs encore jamais explorées.

Je pouvais sentir son corps chaud. Je la voulais. Je voulais ses lèvres si pulpeuses. Ses seins si dressés sous leur carcan. Et la goûter. Connaître son goût était devenue une obsession. Et virer au plus vite ce putain de mini string !

D'un geste rapide, je capturais sa nuque et l'approchait au plus près de mon visage. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud et son haleine si sucrée. Elle hoqueta de surprise. Mon autre main sur ses hanches la plaqua contre mon torse. Si bien qu'elle se retrouva encore une fois à enjamber mes cuisses. Mon regard naviguait entre ses lèvres et ses yeux. Ses pupilles devenaient de plus en plus sombres. Je sentais son désir transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau brulante. Je franchi les quelques centimètres qui me restais et ma bouche vint se poser avec force sur la sienne. Ses lèvres était douces, chaudes et avec un petit goût de fraise. Un vrai bonheur. Mais j'en voulais plus. Et oui je suis un mec plutôt gourmand !

Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour en quémander l'accès. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, elle accepta. Nos langues étaient enfin réunies et très vite notre baiser devint plus passionné, plus féroce. Comme si le besoin de l'autre était une chose vitale pour chacun de nous. Ma belle émit un gémissement étouffé par notre étreinte et je ne pu empêcher un petit sourire de satisfaction naître au coin de mes lèvres.

Je lâchais sa nuque et glissais ma main sur son dos. Très vite je dégrafais son soutif. Rose interrompit notre baiser et se redressa pour l'enlever. Sa poitrine dressée devant moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de prendre un de ses tétons en bouche. Si ses lèvres étaient douces alors sa peau l'était encore plus. Je le suçais, le mordillais et malaxais son jumeau de ma main libre.

Ma belle se cambrait sous mes caresses. Gémissante. Se déhanchant lascivement sur mes cuisses créant une divine friction entre nos deux sexes. Me laissant sentir à travers mon jeans son humidité. Ma queue me faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Elle me suppliait de la laisser sortir.

Je parcourais chaque parcelles de sa peau mise à ma disposition et remonta vers son cou.

_ Alors je continu ou pas ?

_ C'est pas mal pour un bleu ! Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile même si je voyais qu'elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle. Mais je t'avais dis de ne pas bouger.

_ Dis que tu n'aimes pas ça et je te jure que j'arrête tout de suite.

_ Tu parles trop. Me dit-elle en fourrant cinq guimauves dans ma bouche.

A ce rythme là j'aurais fini tout le saladier avant même d'avoir pris mon pied !

_ Maintenant assez joué. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Dit-elle en se relevant.

Mais putain elle avait quoi à se relever tout le temps. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement rester en place. Ils étaient bien mes genoux et je suis sûr que de sentir ma bite contre sa fente ne lui déplaisait pas non plus. Alors merde ! Mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit elle était déjà debout et m'intima d'écarter les cuisses de son pied. Bon si elle allait dans ce sens là alors ok. Pas de problème ma belle. Viens voir Emmett ma jolie et tu verras, tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi !

Rose ouvrir encore un peu plus mes cuisses et vint s'agenouiller entre elles, fixant avec gourmandise la bosse de plus en plus énorme qui dépassait de mon jeans ouvert.

Je la regardais faire, peur qu'elle s'arrête si je tentais quoi que ce soit. Emmy avait trop envi de jouer. Je le sentais frétiller comme si il était indépendant de mon corps. Comme si sur ce canapé il y avait deux personnes. Ma bite et moi !

_ Soulèves ton p'tit cul que je vois ce qui se cache là-dessous.

Je ne me fis pas prier et exécutais son ordre sans broncher. Très vite Rose fit glisser mon pantalon et mon Calvin Klein, d'un même mouvement, qui se retrouvèrent à mes pieds.

Ma blonde eut un mouvement de recul quand la bête fut lâchée. Je ris intérieurement. J'étais sûr qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et oui ma belle, c'est pas du spaghetti ça ! Et attend un peu de le voir au boulot. Malgré tout elle se pourléchait les lèvres, les laissant brillante.

_ Ce que tu vois te plait ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que tu parlais trop ! Bouffe et tais-toi.

Je riais comme c'était pas permis en savourant mes chamalow. D'ailleurs il ne m'en restait qu'une petite dizaine. Yes ! Rosie aurait-elle peur de ma queue ? Te ferait-elle tourner la tête ? Je sais c'est impressionnant la première fois mais on s'habitue vite aux bonnes choses. Et celle là c'est de la première qualité. De la queue de compète ! Et juste pour t…

_ Oh putain de bordel de merde !

Là c'est moi qui perdis la tête quand sa langue vint caresser ma longueur et embrasser mon gland.

_Alors mon grand, on rit toujours ?

Je n'eu même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle gobait déjà ma bite dans sa petite bouche chaude. Ses dents frôlaient mon membre à chaque intrusion. Mes hanches bougeaient au même rythme de ses vas et viens. Cette fille était une experte y 'a pas à dire.

Je grognais et j'oubliais pourquoi j'étais là. Tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle ne s'arrête pas. Oh putain non, t'arrête pas chérie ! Mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux et s'y agrippaient. Leur intimant un rythme plus soutenu.

Elle suçait, léchait, mordillait ma queue comme une sucette et malaxait mes boules en même temps. Je rejetais la tête sur le coté. J'étais prêt à me laisser aller quand mon regard se posa sur le saladier. Putain je savais bien que j'avais un truc à faire ! Mais entre me faire sucer et bouffer mon cœur avait du mal à choisir. Ma tête choisissait les guimauves et ma bite le plaisir que me procurait Rose. C'était un dilemme des plus éprouvant. Jamais je n'avais eu à faire un tel choix. Mais la raison l'emporta et je tirais sur ses cheveux pour la stopper. Ok c'était dur. Emmy allait me faire la gueule pour les prochaines sorties baise mais ça en valait la peine. Après tout c'était pas fini. Il me fallait juste le temps de bouffer ces putains de chamalow !

_ Alors le bleu, tu craques ? Je croyais que t'étais un dur. Es-ce que ta petite chose aurait des signes de faiblesses ?

_ Oh que non femme. Et attend toi à voir la bête en pleine action. J'ai pas l'air comme ça mais je sais où tu veux en venir et foi Emmett Mc Carthy je gagnerais cette épreuve.

Et pour appuyer mes dires je gobais 5 friandises de plus. Encore trois et c'était bon.

_ Tu m'impressionnes ! En général dès qu'on touche à leur queue les mecs ne pensent plus à rien.

_ Mais je ne suis pas un mec comme les autres. Et ça tu vas bientôt le découvrir.

J'avais à peine vidé ma bouche que je la re-rempli des trois derniers qui me restait. Cette fois ça allait être ta fête ma belle !

Rose me regardait avec un air un peu dégouter. Mais j'allais vite lui faire passer. Je dégluti difficilement. Ben ouais, en même temps essayez de faire passer huit de ses putains de guimauves et vous me direz si vous n'avez pas un peu de mal ! Mais cette fois c'était bon. J'allais enfin pouvoir me laisser aller au plaisir avec ma tentatrice.

_ Maintenant c'est à mon tour de jouer.

Et sans qu'elle puisse dire un mot je la relevais et la basculais sur le canapé. Virais d'un grand coup le saladier qui alla s'exploser dans un coin de la pièce. Et me nichais à mon tour entre ses longues jambes.

_ Je crois que ce truc ne devrait pas être ici. Lui dis-je en faisant claquer l'élastique de son string.

Mon sourire était carnassier. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir. L'odeur de sa chatte me chatouillait les narines. Sans plus attendre je lui arrachais son string.

_ Voilà ! C'est mieux comme ça.

Rose ne disait plus un mot. Je la voyais frissonner sous mon regard brulant. Elle si forte il y a encore quelques minutes, elle se retrouvait offerte juste pour moi. Je sais pas qui avait choisi cette épreuve mais je le chérirais toute ma vie !

Je sentais que son corps me réclamait. Tout en elle criait « baise-moi ». Mais d'abord place au jeu.

Je plaçais un doigt devant son entrée. Jouant avec ses lèvres intimes. Frôlant son clitoris, gonflé par l'anticipation, sans jamais vraiment le toucher. J'entrais un doigt dans sa fente et le ressortis pour le porter à ma bouche. Hummmmm ! Son jus était délicieux.

J'approchais ma bouche de son vagin. M'enivrant de son odeur. Laissant ma langue courir le long de ses lèvres intimes pour atteindre son clitoris. J'y étais ! Enfin ! Je capturais son petit paquet de nerf. Le suçotant. L'aspirant. Les hanches de ma belle se soulevèrent demandant plus d'attention. J'accédais avec plaisir à sa demande et introduisis deux doigts en elle. Elle se cambra et gémit de plaisir. J'accélérais mes vas et viens et incurvais mes doigts pour trouver son point G. Rose sursauta et émit un râle de plaisir. Ses parois intimes comprimèrent mes doigts, signe de son orgasme. Je me retirais et la regardais dans sa jouissance. Elle était belle. Magnifique. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de la revoir encore une fois dans cet état de transe.

Je remontais le long de son corps laissant des baisers sur sa peau rosie. M'attardant sur son nombril, sa poitrine et son cou. Ses lèvres m'attendaient et je les pris avec douceur. Il n'y avait plus rien de brutal. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Les mots étaient bloqués dans ma gorge. J'aurais pu sortir une connerie comme je savais le faire mais avec cette fois c'était différent. Elle était différente. Quelque chose en elle me rendait différent. Je lâchais sa bouche, nous laissant le temps de reprendre nos respirations. Je caressais sa joue. Passa mon doigt sur ses lèvres gonflées, qu'elle captura. C'était d'un érotisme fou.

_ Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour te résister. Dis-je en retirant mon doigt de sa bouche.

_ Je me pose la même question. Mais j'ai pas envie de m'arrêter là.

_ Moi non plus.

_ Alors t'attends quoi ?

Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois. Je cherchais désespérément des yeux mon pantalon. Putain fait pas la con ! T'es où bordel !

_ Tu cherches quoi mon beau ? Je ne te suffis pas ? Tu veux que j'appelle une copine ?

_ Ne me tente pas ! Mais je suis un mec « responsable ».

A mes mots elle se mit à rire. Agitant son corps sous le mien. Ce qui rappelait Emmy à mon souvenir. Il était comme moi. Impatient. Mais sans capotes, pas de partie de jambes en l'air.

Rose fit passer son bras sous les coussins et en ressortit une.

_ J'avais prévu le coup. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Comme quoi je peux être responsable moi aussi.

Elle déchira l'emballage et entrepris de me la mettre. Je soulevais mes hanches pour en lui faciliter l'accès. Je me raidi encore plus à son toucher. Un grognement sorti de mes lèvres sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux azur. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'y cherchais. Rose s'approcha de mon oreille et me chuchotait « maintenant ».

Je dirigeais mon gland vers son entrée et y pénétrais lentement savourant la sensation d'être en elle. Son antre charnel était chaud et étroit. Je pouvais sentir son sexe palpité autour de ma queue. Je savourais à fond les sensations données.

Ses mains agrippèrent mes fesses. Gagnée par l'impatience, elle voulait que je bouge. J'accédais à sa demande sans me faire prier et débutais mes intrusions. D'abord lent et profond. Ses ongles tracèrent un sillon le long de ma colonne vertébrale et vinrent s'accrocher à mes épaules.

_ Oh ouiiiii ! Plus fort !

_ A tes ordres.

J'accélérais mes pénétrations. Mes coups de reins se firent plus brutaux. Plus bestiaux. Mes coups de butoir touchaient à chaque intrusion le fond de son ventre. Sa respiration était de plus en plus erratique. La mienne n'était pas mieux.

Je me m'agenouillais sous les râles de protestation de Rose.

-viens là bébé, tourne-toi.

Rose me regarda avec stupeur. Je posais mes deux mains sur ses hanches et l'aidais à se positionner à quatre pattes. Ma main glissa le long de son dos et s'attardait sur ses deux belles pommes d'or qui pointaient vers moi. Je frottais ma queue contre se lèvres intimides dégoulinante de désir.

Rose haleta d'anticipation. Dans un coup de rein puissant me m'enfonçais de nouveau en elle. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa taille et mes vas et viens devinrent plus profond. Rose lâchait des petits cris de plaisir. Nos corps étaient en sueur. Nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Une des mes mains glissa pour rejoindre son clitoris. Je le malaxais avec attention. Je sentais sa chatte enserrer de plus en plus ma queue, signe que sa délivrance était proche. Je serrais les dents afin de ne pas jouir avant elle. Et la prit encore plus fortement.

Rose hurlait de plus en plus de plaisir. Je ne pouvais m'empêché d'être fier de moi. Emmy faisait du bon boulot. Rose plongea sa tête dans le canapé, tandis qu'une de ses mains cajolait mes bourses.

Je sursautais ne m'y attendant pas. Pour me venger je pinçais son bourgeon.

_ ohhhhh ! ouiiiii ! Mon Dieu !

_ Juste Emmett suffira.

Sa chatte se resserra violement sur ma bite. Rose hurla mon prénom tandis que je me déversais en elle puissamment. Ma tête retomba sur son dos qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration effrénée.

_ Un bizutage comme ça j'en veux bien un tout les jours !

_ Et moi, je suis d'accord pour te bizuter toute l'année.

Rose se redressa. J'embrassais le creux de son épaule, passais mes bras le long de son ventre pour la tenir au plus près de moi. J'entendis les rires des autres dans la pièce d'à coté. Je les avais complètement oublié ces cons là ! Ma main se saisit du plaid qui se trouva sur le dossier du canapé. J'enroulais ma belle avec. Me leva. La pris dans mes bras. Je traversais la pièce et la conduit dans ma chambre sous le regard étonné des autres.

_ Merci du cadeau. J'ai de l'occupation pour un moment pas la peine de monter. Et pas la peine de chercher les chamalow je les ai tous bouffé.

Rose ria et fit signe d'au revoir de la main à tous ces cons. Finalement, on peut dire que je les avais bien baisés.

**OOoooOO**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Une petite dédicace pour ma sister Emy et son Mister sexy maxi Kinder.**

**Dite moi ce que vous en pensez, la bulle est là pour ça.**

**Bizzz, Savine )**


End file.
